


Forgive Me

by whatswithmegan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apology Sex, Bottom!Sherlock, M/M, Red Pants, Tea, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswithmegan/pseuds/whatswithmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes never made tea – unless he wanted to apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anonymous: Tea and red pants (any rating)

Sherlock Holmes never made tea – unless he wanted to apologise. John was sitting in his armchair, a scowl on his face, and a large purple bruise forming on his right eye. He typed angrily onto his computer, writing up the details of their case – during which, Sherlock had accidentally led John into a fist fight with a murderer. Thankfully, Lestrade had jumped in, and arrested the man. However, John had still not forgiven Sherlock for his actions. Which led to Sherlock watching water boil in the kettle.

Once the tea had steeped, he brought the set over to the side table, pouring two cups, one for John, one for himself. He gingerly took John’s cup and went around to his side, kneeling and holding the cup just above the armrest. He said nothing, just watching John type away.

“I’m still mad at you.” John grumbled, ignoring the tea at his hand. He finished his post and sent it off to be published, waiting for it to submit before shutting his computer down. “You realize what you did?” he snapped.

Sherlock swallowed harshly, lowering the cup. “John, I -”

John cut him off, “Sherlock, I really don’t want to hear it. You’ve done this multiple times, leading me into danger and thinking you can make it better by making a cup of tea!” he groaned, sinking down a bit in his chair, resting his head in his hands. “Please, Sherlock…”

The detective licked his lips, eyeing John’s posture. He slowly stood up and set the hot cup of tea on the tray before settling between John’s legs. John watched him with a wary eye, “Sherlock if you think – oh, lord…” he was able to mutter out before Sherlock’s hands snaked their way from his knees to his groin. He let out a heated sigh, as Sherlock leaned forward, nudging the area between John’s legs with his nose. His tongue flicked out and he began to mouth at the fabric, feeling John grow harder.

“Shit… Sherlock…” John moaned. Sherlock looked up at John through his long eyelashes, not saying a word. “God, please…” he begged, thrusting his hips up softly. “Please.”

It was all he needed to say for Sherlock to rise up and take the button in his teeth, quickly working it open. His tongue tasted the soft skin above John’s crotch before taking the zipper in his teeth and pulling it open. John gasped, biting the inside of his lip.

Sherlock wrapped his hands around the bands of John’s trousers and slowly pulled them off, thankful that John lifted up slightly to make the motion easier. With the trousers, he pulled off John’s socks, discarding the clothes in the center of the room. The outline of John’s erection was clear through the red pants, and Sherlock smirked, looking up at John, who had a light pink flush across his cheeks. “Oh, bugger off.” he grumbled, smile on his lips.

“Now, I’m sure you don’t mean that…” Sherlock cooed, rising up to his feet and quickly stripping out of his suit and knelt before John in the nude. John let out a heated sigh at the sight of his flatmate completely nude before him, worshiping him.

Sherlock’s tongue padded at the wet spot forming at the head of John’s clothed prick before tearing the red pants from John’s hips. John gave a small grunt of defiance as the pants were thrown to the pile of clothes forming in the parlor. Sherlock licked a long strip from the base of John’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head before bobbing his head, his tongue applying pressure to the sensitive spots.

John was a wreck, his hands clawing at the armchair before finally reaching down to comb his fingers through Sherlock’s hair and encourage him. With this, Sherlock let his jaw relax and took John entirely at once, the delicate hairs on John’s lower abdomen tickling his nose. John gasped, moaning as he watched his cock disappear in the man’s mouth. “Fuck… Sherlock…” he moaned.

Sherlock bobbed his head gently, before pulling off, a thin line of saliva connecting his mouth to John’s cock. He looked up at John, his lips a dark pink, eyes blown black with lust. “Do you trust me?” Sherlock asked, his voice thick with lust.

“Of course,” John breathed back, watching as Sherlock sat up and moved his legs to straddle John’s lap. John gasped, “Jesus, Sherlock, you haven’t prepared yourself!”

Sherlock leaned forward, his mouth against John’s ear, licking along the rim, “I want it rough,” he whispered, lowering himself slowly onto John’s cock. He let out a somewhat pained moan, and John frowned, rubbing his side.

“Are you alright, Sherlock?” he asked, concern in his voice. Sherlock paused for a moment before nodding, letting pain give way to pleasure and lowering himself until he was full of John. He let out a heated moan, his head moving until his lips pressed against John’s, one hand on the doctor’s shoulder, the other cupping his cheek as his tongue slid along John’s, thrusting his tongue inside the other man’s mouth, his tongue fighting John’s for dominance. John quickly gave in, thrusting up gently, loving the way Sherlock sucked in air, his face no longer masking his emotions of pure pleasure.

“John… John… oh, god…” he chanted his flatmates name, starting to move, rising almost entirely off of John’s prick before lowering himself back down, a loud moan ringing through the parlor. John’s groans met Sherlock’s noises and his hand moved between them, stroking Sherlock in time with his movements.

“Come for me, Sherlock, I want to feel your release in my hand,” he whispered, his hand moving faster. Sherlock let out a sort of animalistic groan and painted John’s hand with his come. AS Sherlock rode out his orgasm, his arse clenched around John and he came shortly after, spilling inside of Sherlock. “Oh, fuck…” he groaned, watching through half-shut eyes and Sherlock lifted off of John and picked up a handkerchief from his suit pocket to clean himself and then John. “Fine…” John muttered through Sherlock’s kissed, “I forgive you.”

Sherlock smiled brightly, “Good, now drink your tea.”


End file.
